Squad 596
Squad 596 is an Army Special Warfare Command team of Spartans. Members * GEN Damien-A263 (596 Lead) - Team leader, sniper, and pilot * CAPT Rachel-053 - Stealth specialist * COL Anika-A284 - Marksman * CPT Ryder-A144 - Specialist * MAJ Darman-A136 - CQB specialist * CPT Asher-A138 - Spotter * MAJ Lee-A192 - Tech Expert * CPT Julia-B184 - CQB specialist * SGT Elizabeth-A076 - Vehicular specialist * Odd-A123 - Deceased Damien-A263 Damien is a SPARTAN-III commando and Army General born on New Constantinople. He specializes in stealth and long-range combat. He is very soft-spoken and has an icy tone, but is a nice person. It seems like he has extrasensory skills, because he already had impressive hearing and sight before augmentation, and when he was augmented, it made his hearing and sight almost unbelievably good. He also has unwavering courage, even in the face of the strongest enemy. Damien lost his right arm in Mombasa when his Falcon was shot down. Luckily, he was found and another member stayed behind to save him. Damien received his robotic replacement at that base. He and Darman-A136 have the same fondness for the weapons and other equipment that the team uses. Rachel-053 Rachel-053 is a SPARTAN-II and Navy Captain in Squad 596. She is also the commander of Squad 666, a splinter faction of Squad 596. (WIP) Anika-A284 Anika is a SPARTAN-III and Army Colonel in Squad 596. She is a specialist on the team. This means she can be used as a sniper, gunner, or demolitions expert, but is often used for long range combat along with Damien and Asher. Ryder-A144 Ryder is a SPARTAN-III and Army Lieutenant Colonel in Squad 596. He is a specialist of the team. Darman-A136 Darman-A136 was a Navy Lieutenant Commander and close quarters combat specialist in Squad 596. He also served in Squad 666, a splinter faction of Squad 596. (WIP) Asher-A138 Asher-A138 is a SPARTAN-III (later SPARTAN-IV) Army Captain and spotter in Squad 596. He is a silent squadmate. On the occasions when he does talk, it is most often sarcastic jokes or banter. He is skilled with a SRS99 sniper rifle, and sometimes tries to convince Damien that he's the better sniper, to which he quietly counters him by saying that if Asher were the more skilled sniper, he wouldn't be the spotter. Lee-A192 Lee-A192 is the tech expert of the team and Damien's right-hand man when it comes to computers, along with being an Army Major. Julia-B184 Julia-B184 is a CQB specialist on the team, and was placed on the team in 2544. However, she went AWOL with Marcus-B151 in 2545, and was brought back in 2552 and placed within the team once more. Her rank is an Army Captain. Elizabeth-A076 Elizabeth-A076 was originally going to be placed into Squad 596, but was removed and restrained in 2536, when there was an error in Beth's augmentations and she became insane. In 2553, a cure was found, and Beth was retrained extensively. Gallery ReachMovieart2a.jpg|The original 20-Spartan team of Alpha Company Spartans in training